Lisanna in Wonderland
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: What if Lisanna didn't go to Edolos but instead went to Wonderland where she meets a cat that stays by her side. She will find strange people that resemble her old family but will she ever get home? Discontinued!


I see a light. Am I dead? I reach towards it and suddenly, I'm in a blue and white dress in a hedge garden." What the-""Oh Lisanna there you are!" Mira exclaimed." Where am I?" Mira worriedly looked over her sisters head for any marks," We're at home, silly!" Lisanna looked around," But I was just-" Mira started walking away and smiled at her little sister," Now I'm going to make us lunch alright?" With that said, she turned and walked away.

I stood up and was about to walk towards her when I saw a rabbit." Aww!" It started hopping and turned to look at me as if saying to follow. I ran after it and realized, I couldn't use my magic! I continued running after it, when it disappeared." Where did it- GOOOOO?!" I screamed as I fell down a hole. When I landed, I was sitting on a checkered time floor." Oww... No soft landing?" I looked around and noticed doors every where, and a curtain to. Looked behind the curtain hoping it was a window, but instead it was a tiny door.

I sighed and turned, only to see a table in the middle of the room with a small bottle on it. I opened it and it said Drink Me. I shrugged and drank a sip but I started shrinking." What the heck?!" I yelled as my body got smaller and smaller. I then thought wide eyed, I can get through the door now! I ran across the room to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Of course. I looked back at the table and saw a key. I ran back to the table, but I was to short! I then saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a cake. Eat Me!

I ate the cake with another shrug and I started growing, but I was really big instead of my normal size." You know what, fuck it!" I told no one as I grabbed the key and drank from the bottle to shrink again. I ran to the door, unlocked it and opened it seeing an even more magical world than Fiore.

I walked along a path when I was confronted by to boys." Natsu? Gray?" They looked at each other and shrugged." Never heard of em!" They exclaimed in unision. They each grabbed an arm to dragged me somewhere." We gotta take you to Caterpillar!" They kept dragging me and when they let go, I was in a smoke filled area. Suddenly, I could see the silhouette of a certain someone with a pompadour." Wakaba-san?"" I am the Blue Caterpillar." He exclaimed unusually serious. At least for her.

That's when she noticed, Why is he wearing all blue?" So you are Lisanna. I hope you realize you are in another world so things may not be as they were in yours..." That makes more sense to be honest... I thought." You are part of a prophecy, and that is why you are here." He pulled out a scroll and it had a drawing. That looked like me. Slaying a Wyvern. Da fuck?!

"You are to slay a black wyvern and dethrone the red queen." I looked further up the scroll to see a girl I new. Erza. I noticeably shuddered," Why Erza of all the people..." I muttered." You will need to ask the white queen for help." I looked on the other side of the scroll and my jaw dropped. Who has a name like that?

"Now off you go." The blue caterpillar exclaimed as he sat back in his chair. I walked over to a path going into a forest. Here I go, I thought as I trudged along the dirt road. I was deep within the forest when I heard the voice of a man," Why hellooo my dear!" I shivered inwardly as I turned." Up here!" I looked the way I was heading and turned slightly to see a handsome young man. He had elbow length black hair, yellow eyes, a black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, black dress pants, a black and purple tail that swished in the air along with a set of ears. He was laying on his stomach to balance himself on a branch right above the path looking like a cat, with his arms criss cross hanging off said branch.

He was looking down at me, who was blushing at the sight of a guy like him. Then I came to my senses and asked," Who are you?" The cat like male suddenly disappeared and reappeared, floating in the air as though he was lying on his back. He spun a few times as he answered," I am the Cheshire Cat. I am obligated to my owner, which is you."  
" Since when?"  
" Since you came to Wonderland!"  
I muttered," He's insane." Unfortunately enough, the cat heard me mutter, and he smiled his wide toothy smile." Only the insane equate pain with success!" I noted to think about that later and exclaimed," I'm Lisanna." The Cheshire Cat swished his tail as he levitated around her like a shark," And why, my dear Lisanna, must you be in this horrid forest?"

I did not know whether I could tell him, but he pouted a little and added," I am your cat after all!" I sighed and explained," I was... Requested to do kill a black wyvern and dethrone the red queen, but now I'm looking for someone called the Mad Hatter... And a white rabbit." Then she realized something," What's your name?"  
"I have no name so just call me Cheshire."  
"Alright then."  
Cheshire nodded as he floated beside me as I walked towards the direction I was heading towards. Cheshire grinned the same toothy smile," I have seen a white rabbit, actually." Just then a rabbit in a tux hopped by with a suit going the direction Lisanna was going yelling," I'm late! I'm late!" The cat started disappearing, but his voice echoed as he exclaimed," Let your need guide your behavior, and suppress your instincts to lead. Pursue the white rabbit!" Then he was gone.


End file.
